An average monday
by ClassicWeegee
Summary: Most people start their Pokemon journey at the age of ten, some, a little bit older. I however started at age eighteen. Please join me on my journey after I got sucked into it by some mysterious outside force. Note* self insert, combination of games and anime. T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE* I do not own Pokemon, if I did, I would not be here!**

Hello, my name is Kyle Ohara, My father was Japanese while my mother is American. I live with both my grandmother (on my mother's side) and my mother. My father died when I was twelve. I am five foot six and my eyes are an odd shade of yellow/green. My short hair is near the same color of midnight blue. Suffice to say, I'm an odd cookie. I have three friends I hang out with who's names are not important.

Some people would say "anime geek" when they first see me. This is somewhat true, but it's not the reason I look this way. I've been targeted by many jocks just because of my odd color mutations. Others target be because I am part Japanese. My life is pretty much average other than the jocks. In case if you are wondering, my age is 18, I am in my final year of high school I am somewhat artistic and I don't have a preference of color. My personality is somewhat distant at times, but I do have a broad sense of humor.

Today was the start of my finals in class, well, it would have been if it weren't for the flood. Yup, just as I thought I was going to have some grueling test day, Mother nature decides to take a leak in my town.

"KYLE!" my mom shouted at me, "WE HAVE TO LEAVE! THE FLOOD'S COMING IN!"

meanwhile "hm?" I said as I was rudely awoken "whas with all th' shouti'n?" I reply groggily.

"KYLE! WEV'E GOT TO GO!" My mother shouted even louder.

I get up and put some clothes on and take my most treasured items, my 3Ds and my Pokemon games along with my katana and a few other small things, including an I-pod and my headphones. When I got outside I saw mother in a boat waiting for me, Grandma was there too, and the streets were already covered in an inch of water.

"hurry, we need to go!" mom pleaded as I saw the flood starting to rise.

Just as I got in, the boat started to move. You would think we were safe, well you were wrong, I saw what I could only describe as a wall of water. The wave was huge and before I knew what happened, I was out like a light.

**Dream**

I had finished all of my exams with flying colors, it was glorious, that was until everything started to go all horror film on me. Everyone at the school turned to me and became what appeared to be black shadowy figures with glowing red or yellow eyes. they were moving towards each other and became what you see in Pokemon platinum, Giratina. The figure of it started to move towards me and when it did reach me, it started to do a kingdom hearts on me and opened a shadow portal to who knows where.

"no, no, nooooooo!" were my final words as I was dragged into the floor by those shadow tentacle things, eventually I woke up.

E**xit dream**

"Noooooo!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I woke up.

"Whoa!" An unfamiliar voice said as I woke up.

I was sitting up now with my hand placed at my collar bone while trying to calm down.

"Hey, are you alright?" the voice said, I recognized it as female. She also placed her hand on my back.

I looked to my left to see a woman who could only be described as a real-life Delilah Ketchum. "Y-yeah" I managed to say, still breathing hard because of my raging nightmare.

"Here, some water should help." she said while she handed me a cup of water.

"Th-thanks." I say gulping down the water as fast as I could. "My name's Kyle by the way, Kyle Ohara." I say afterwards.

"My name's Delilah Ketchum." She said.

"Mi-Mime!" A new voice sounded off from somewhere else in the house.

"Oh my, Mimey's calling, Please lie back down while I go see what he needs." she said while pulling me back down to the bed.

"Okay." I said while she walks out of the room. '_Am I really in the Pokemon world?_' I thought after a few minutes, '_because if I am, that means i'm either in a coma, or it could be real._' I decide to do my lucid dream exercises and finding none of them worked. '_well, that didn't work._' I thought '_maybe this is real_' That's when I heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

As the door opened I hear "Pika?" as well as "uuh?"

When the door fully opened I saw a kid with raven hair, a hat on his head with a poke-ball symbol on it, a sleeveless overcoat with a dark blue shirt underneath that, he wore finger-less gloves with a small design on them, he was also wearing dark blue baggy jeans and finally, he had red shoes on. "Who are you?" the fourteen-to-fifteen-year-old teen asked.

* * *

End of first chapter.

Please review, even if it's one word. Please be constructive.

* * *

Edit* some parts are rewritten to make more sense, also, if any Pokemon names are misspelled, it's due to spellcheck.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE* I do not own Pokemon! If I did I wouldn't be here!**

* * *

I couldn't believe it, standing in front of me was the real-life Ash Ketchum, as well as the famous yellow mouse that's been traveling with him the entire time. Some obvious differences were a few scars, but that's to be expected.

"M-my name's Kyle, yours?" I say, trying to play ignorant.

"My name's Ash, and this is my partner, pikachu, And I'm gonna be a Pokemon master!" he said in his usual enthusiasm. He stopped his enthusiasm though and looked down. "though, I don't know where to go next." he said flatly.

I got up from the bed and walked over to the guy "Well, where have you been?" I said to see if I knew what season this takes place in. (hey, If you were in the same situation, you would have asked too.)

"I've been through this region, johto, hoenn, and just recently, sonnoh. I don't think there are any regions left." he said despairingly.

"have you tried Unova?" I said, trying to follow the cannon from what I know.

"Unova? Never heard of such a place, I'll ask professor oak about it." Ash said, some of his hope returning. "but before I do that, I should visit some old friends of mine. That and go to altomare to visit someone."

"Ash, Your friends are here." Delilah said from down stairs.

As he left me, I decided to take a look around the room, I actually found my stuff on (or leaning against) a dresser. My katana, games, and bag were all there. I checked the bag to see that it's contents were still there. "I-Pod, cloths, headphones, everything seems to be okay, no water damage, no nothing. I guess I should thank whoever kept my stuff dry at some point." I mumble out loud.

"Hey Kyle, I'm heading to the lab, You want to come?" Ash's voice came through the wall.

"Sure, let me grab my things." I say, eager to see more Pokemon.

As I pass Delilah, she turns to me and says "I forgot to ask, what's the sword for?"

"You can never be too careful, I carry this on me because some Pokemon aren't that friendly towards humans." I say quickly. "that and I don't have any Pokemon with me."

"Oh, right." Delilah said "well, be careful with that sword around ash, I don't want to hear anything about any accidents involving him and that sword, do you understand?" she said with a glare.

"Yes ma'am" I say, slightly terrified of what she'd do if a situation like that were to occur.

I walk out the door to see ash walking off with the famous redhead and a spiky-hared man. '_jeez, just like the anime_' I think. "wait up!" I say, running after them.

* * *

Please review

Note* Sorry for short first chapters, they will be longer at some point.

I was thinking on adding a baby Latias into this story, please let me know what you think.

* * *

Edit* Fixed some areas in the text to seem more fluid.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pokemon, if I did, I wouldn't be using this site!**

* * *

After catching up with Ash, I got a closer (and more realistic) look at Ash's first traveling companions.

"Kyle, this is Brock and Misty." ash introduced "Misty, Brock, this is kyle, ma took care of him when she found him on the beach.

"The beach?" I asked "Delilah didn't say anything about that to me, It's a wonder my stuff wasn't damaged from the water."

"So Kyle, where are you from?" Brock asked.

"A far away island, The village life is too boring for me." I lied. "not many Pokemon there either, just mankeys, caterpie, and some riolu. That's why I get excited to meet new Pokemon."

"How did you end up here then?" Misty asked

"I built a sail boat out of a couple of trees and a bit of cloth. It crashed during a rain storm." I answered.

"But what about all of your stuff?" Misty asked again.

"We're not deprived of technology, that and my bag is waterproof." I answered again, which seemed to suffice her. Brock, on the other hand didn't look like he was convinced. A few minutes later and we were standing in front of Oak's lab, It was actually a lot bigger than what it looks like in the show, try three stories high.

"well, here we are, Professor Oak's lab. This is where I first met Pikachu, You remember, don't ya buddy." Ash said, then a "Pika!" afterward.

As we entered, I see a familiar old man working on some machine, a screen displaying different Pokemon at seemingly random intervals. "Hey, Professor!" Ash said, gaining the old man's attention

"Dah!" the Professor jumped and turned around. "Oh, Ash, Don't scare me like that! I'm in the middle of doing some really important research right now." oak said. He looked terrible, his eyes were bloodshot, some kind of magnifying glass attached to a metal headband around his head. "if you're here to check up on your Pokemon, they're out back." the irritated Professor said.

"Oops, sorry, I'll do that, This is Kyle by the way." ash introduced me to him, however he gave a grunt and turned back to his research.

'_guess he's not a morning person_' I thought as we left for the back of the lab.

As we enter the back yard pasture ash threw out all of his Pokemon. A few of them looked around their surroundings, others looking at me "This is Kyle everyone, He's a new friend.

'_At least his team is consistent with the anime_' I thought

Torterra was a little intimidating, gibble was as frantic as ever, Infernape looked like he wanted to battle, Staraptor was perched in Torterra's tree, and buizel was ready for action.

After introductions, it was not long before an entire third of the ranch was in front of us, Ash remembering every single one of his previous companions.

It was 4:00pm when oak called out to say that it was closing time, Brock and Misty left a few hours ago due to them living quite far away from Pallet Town. Ash told all his Pokemon to stay there as he wants to start fresh again. Buizel uncharacteristically started to tear up, As tough as he is, no one saw this coming. "Buizel, this isn't goodbye forever, I'm just giving you time to be yourself. That, and I'm gonna leave you with all of my friends."

"Bui." was all Buizel said before he tackled ash to the ground and actually hugged him. Several seconds later of Buizel's episode, he was calm enough to stop.

"Wow Buizel, I didn't know you hated saying goodbye. But as I said earlier, It's just for a little while, I'll be back in the morning." as reassured Buizel.

As we left I heard a soft "'_can anyone hear me?_'" It sounded as if it were my own thoughts, but it was a young girl's voice. "'_it's so cold_'" The voice said again

"hold up." I said, stopping Ash in his tracks

"What is it?" Ash asked. "Pi?" pikachu said from Ash's shoulder.

"'_p-please, h-help, It's __t-__too __c-__cold._'" The small voice said again, only this time I could figure out a direction where the voice was coming from.

"wait here, I think I heard something." I tell Ash, who follows instructions. "'_hold on, I'm coming for you._'" hoping that thinking what I wanted to say would somehow reach whatever is talking to me. I move toward where I think the voice is coming from.

A few seconds later I come across a big red and white egg with a blue, hollowed triangle on it. "'_h-help._'" was all I heard, when I picked up the egg, It was as cold as a rock, yet something felt, alive, as I could describe within it.

"Oh my, This egg really needs warmth soon." I said as I walked back to Ash.

"Whoa! Is that a Pokemon egg?" Ash said as if this was new to him.

"Yeah, It's as cold as a stone though." I said. "You got any towels?" I asked

"Yeah, hold on." ash said, promptly taking his bag off and reaching in and pulling out a big towel.

Wrapping the egg my thoughts caught up with me. 'who would leave such a thing? Seriously, when I get to the bottom of this, heads will crack'

"'_please don't be angry, it's not mommie's fault, she had to leave me, My pack was too big to begin with._'" the egg's voice responded to my thoughts as we started moving again.

"We're here." Ash said bringing me back from the conversation with the egg.

"well, good, now to keep this little one warm." I responded.

As we entered, Delilah checked Ash for any cut marks, after doing so, she noticed what I was holding. "OH! Get in, get in!" she said frantically.

Once inside, Delilah started up the fire place and I sat on the couch with a blanket now covering the egg. "'_aaaah, warmth._'" I hear the egg say with what I could describe as a relief tone. "'_what's so warm may I ask?_'" it said with curiosity.

'_fire_' I think to it.

"'_what does fire look like?_'" I hear the egg ask.

'_It's too hard to describe, You'll see for yourself when you hatch._' I say to it

"'Oh,.. _could you sing something please? I can't go to sleep without music._'" the egg asks, sounding tired now.

I try to think of a few songs, but I come up blank, so I reach into my bag and pull out my headphones and I-pod and selected oracion from one of the albums and I set the headphones around the egg and press play.

'_yaaaawn_' "'_Thanks..._'" from there on, I didn't hear her voice and proceeded to turn everything off and, after settling back down, I promptly fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Sorry for no update last week, I had some family business come up.

In other news, What do you think is in the egg? tell me in a PM.

Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Pokemon! If I did, I would not be here!**

* * *

When dreaming, you are not supposed to know that you are doing so. I however, am a different case. I told you about my lucid dream exercises, let's see this in action.

**Dream**

I was walking through a forest, Pokemon were running around, and a voice was calling to me.

"well, let's see where this voice is leading me... but first" I did my "dream test" as I call it, and it proved positive. "well, now I know this is a dream, I'll just fly to where it's coming from." I said, rising up from the ground. As I flew through the different things in my way, I come across a large fountain in the middle of a clearing. The fountain itself looked near exactly what you would find in the secret garden of altomare. "well, isn't this generic?" I said "let's make it more, adventurous."

As I moved my hands, the scenery changed to resemble that of an ancient temple lodged into a forested mountain side. "there, much better" I said, pleased at how the temple turned out. "now, for that voice" I started moving up the staircase up to the main part of the fountain.

"hmm..." I said, scratching my head. "shouldn't there be some kind of mystical object floating above the center of the main part of the fountain?" I asked after reaching the top of the staircase.

"those who seek the gem that lays within, shall be punished. Those who seek to console the gem, shall be rewarded." A strong male voice sounded through the air.

"Okay, well, that's over, I should look IN the fountain now" As I did so, I saw the souldew come into view "wow" was all I could say, the souldew was perfectly round, I decided to just touch the gem, and when I did...

**exit dream**

"ZZZAAQTALGBTH" I yelled as something had shocked me. I was smoking (literally) afterward.

"p-p-p-ikaaa-ha-ah-ha!" I heard, coming from an all too familiar laughing yellow mouse.

"Pikachu! I was having a good dream!" I said in annoyance after recovering from the shock. Then I saw the egg next to me "and you could have harmed her!" referring to the egg. This caught pikachu in his laughter.

"pi, pika chu" pikachu said lowering his head, looking sorry.

"good, now that this morning's blunder is done with, where's that amazing smell coming from?" I said, forgetting what we were talking about.

"Is kyle up yet?" said a scratchy, young voice.

"Pika!" pikachu shouted

"Yeah I'm up Ash, whadjya need me for?" I asked after walking into the dining area.

"well, breakfast will be ready soon, I doubt anything will be left when I'm done" Ash said, silently challenging me to an eating contest.

"I'm not falling for it Ash, I know what you are trying to do." I said, deadpanning.

"Falling for what? And what am I trying to do?" Ash, trying to lay another trap.

"I'm not telling you, you'll just turn it against me, let's just have breakfast and go to oak's place to see if he knows what's in the egg.

"okay, you got me, no one's ever figured out my eating contest traps, it's as if you know me or something." Ash said, with a slight shudder at the end.

"Mi-mime! Mi, mime!" Mr. Mime sounded off, cuing Mrs. Ketchum into the dining area.

Delilah set down the platter she was carrying. You would not believe, how strong she is. "I hope I didn't make too much" Mrs Ketchum said afterward.

"Dang, I bet you could lift a kangaskhan!" I said, after noticing she didn't even break a sweat.

At that, everyone laughed, even Mr. Mime. "Good one!" ash said.

"Oh my, we've got another visitor!" Mrs. Ketchum said when the doorbell rang a couple of times. "I'll go see who it is." she said, rushing to the door. "why hello Brock! How nice to see you!" Mrs. Ketchum said

"Hi, Is Kyle available? I need to talk to him." Brock said.

"Well, he just woke up, and he hasn't eaten anything for about a week until now, maybe you can discuss it over the table." Mrs Ketchum said, catching me off guard

'_wow, a week, no wonder I'm starving_' I thought.

"Oh, I'll just wait after breakfast then." Brock said, sitting down on the couch I used as a bed last night.

* * *

After breakfast, (-I ate quite a lot, despite not taking Ash up on his eating contest offer, dang, best food I've ever tasted-) I decided to go with Brock to see what he wanted to talk about

"I know what you said about the island is a lie" Brock said to me as we were walking around town, I was also holding the egg.

"I know that Brock, I know you are way more observant than Ash or Misty." I said to him nonchalantly.

So, where are you really from? Unova? Kalos?" Brock asked me.

"Neither, In fact, I'm not even a part of this world, I'm from another dimension where Pokemon don't exist, just some boring creatures called animals." I say. "Heck, there are even some animals that look like certain Pokemon, such as meowth and a breed of cat called Persian, not to be confused with it's evolved form." I explain.

"Do animals evolve?" Brock asks.

"yes, but not in the way Pokemon do, Pokemon evolve when they get to a certain milestone. Animals evolve constantly through genetic mutations that benefit them in certain ways, thus helping them find a mate, and passing on the gene to their offspring."

"Whoa, our worlds are so different, Are humans considered animals in your world?" Brock marvels at the possibilities.

"yes" I answer simply.

"hmm... wait, how do you know about Pokemon then? If our worlds are not connected, then shouldn't you be freaking out about Pokemon right now?" Brock asks.

"well, It's tough to let you know this, but, well, it's just that-, Look, it's just that, y-you and y-your friends, this entire world, is either, an a-anime, o-or a g-game." I squeak out.

"WHAT?!" Brock asks.

"Don't worry, This is the REAL Pokemon world, YOU are real, ASH is real, this entire world is real, Don't get all depressed because of that, what matters is that this is real to you, Ash, and everyone else who lives on this planet." I try to comfort Brock at this revelation.

"... you're right, I shouldn't mope at all of this, what matters is that, whoever watches Ash on his travels, should thank Arceus to allow them to see its children in action."Brock said, bouncing back to his norm.

"wow. Anyway we're coming back up to ash's house, let's see if he's still there." I said, breaking the moment.

"knowing ash, He's probably at the lab, but let's check to make sure." Brock said.

After checking, all three of us started towards the lab.

"So why did you two need to talk about?" Ash asked.

"Oh, he just wanted to take me around the town, nothing too dire." I said, gaining a look of suspicion from the boy, but he shrugged it off.

"So, how's everyone at your home Brock?" ash asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, They're doing just fine ash, thanks for asking." Brock answered

'_things are going to get a lot more hectic, aren't they?_' I thought.

"'yup'" the egg answers.

* * *

**Finally I have updated,Thanks to school, I've been a little preoccupied with some homework.**

**Please, by the name of Arceus, Review This Fanfic, I'm losing faith in it! It will be more action packed in later episodes, I'm just in need of some input here!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hmmm... I've never seen an egg quite like this, Where did you find it Kyle?" the professor said.

"I found it while walking back to Ash's house from yesterday, I can communicate with it via telepathy, from what I gather, whatever she is, has to be psychic." I explain to the professor.

"Astounding! Is it intelligible?" the professor asks with a gleam in his eye.

"Yes, I can tell it is going to be female by the voice she has, she seems to have a curious nature."

"Has she asked what something looks like?" the professor said, at this point he's acting like a child in a candy store.

"Well, she did ask what fire looked like, other than that, nothing,.. Oh! And she loves music."

After a few more questions, he allowed me to go to the back where the other two were.

"Hey Kyle!" Ash yelled "You wanna have a Pokemon Battle? I can't wai-" ash said before I cut him off.

"I don't have any Pokemon remember? All I've got is this egg." I said, cutting his enthusiasm down.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Ash said dejectedly.

"'Hey! I'm more than just an egg you know!'" I heard the egg shout in my head.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get you angry." I said to the egg.

"You didn't get me angry Kyle, It was my mistake after all." Ash said.

"You're not the one I'm talking yo ash, I'm talking to her." gesturing to the egg.

"Oh, heheh sorry, sometimes I get confused on who you're talking to." Ash said.

"Nah, don't worry about it, stuff like that happens all the time." I said, reassuring Ash.

A few hours later and the Professor comes out. "Kyle, I've been contacting my colleagues and even with our combined brain power, we still can't find any information on that egg, For all we know, this could be a completely new species of Pokemon." the elderly professor said.

"" ""

**THREE DAYS LATER**

We were at the cerulean airport with me, Ash, Delilah, and professor Oak on our ways to the plane, I also had the egg with me, wrapped up in a thick towel. We are headed to Unova, but we also took the one that will make a four day stop to Altomare.

"I have a few friends in Altomare that we'll be visiting, as long as you keep a large secret." Ash said in a serious tone near the end, I just nod with a straight serious face.

"Flight Fifty Four, now boarding, Place all luggage on the conveyor for Flight Fifty Four." the PA said. When we got to the place for the passport, What was manning the passport checkout was a small cuboid robot that hovered there, accepting passports, yeah, those things from the Deoxys movie.

"passports please." The robot asked politely. Ash was first, then Oak, Delilah, and finally me "All passports accepted, Have a nice trip." The robot chirped.

"I still get nervous around those things." Ash said, remembering what happened with the cuboid robots.

Once on the plane I decided to clean the mystery egg. "I should wash this egg, I'll be back in a second." I said standing up and walking to the nearest bathroom on the plane.

"'Where are we going?'" she asked.

'_to the bathroom, I'm going to wash the exterior of your egg._' I respond

After doing that, I re-wrapped her in the towel to keep from others staring at the egg because of the odd patterns on it.

** several hours later**

"Welcome to Altomare, We hope you enjoy your stay." A woman said in a cheery manner.

"Thank you, You have a nice day as well." I say, just then, the egg moves.

"'I'm close to hatching!'" I hear an excited tone from the egg, making me chuckle a little.

"hey Kyle! You coming or what?" I hear Ash outside already

"Coming!" I yell as I frantically try to catch up to him.

Eventually we end up in a museum.

"Ah, Ash, long time no see, how is everything?" said a portly man about in his seventies.

"Great! This is Kyle, is Bianca around?" Ash replied.

"Err, yeah, she's you know where trying to get you know who to not be so depressed." He answered.

"okay, by the way, Kyle here has an egg you may know something about." Ash said, confusing the old man.

"Egg? Hmm... let's go to my office, by the way my name's Lorenzo." Lorenzo said

After arriving at his office, he pulled out a pillow made almost pacifically for a Pokemon egg.

"Okay let's see here." after revealing the egg, Lorenzo gasped "That's no ordinary egg, It's a Latias egg!" catching both Ash and I in a shocked state. He moved a stethoscope on to various spots on the egg. "well, it seems healthy, heart rate is normal, nothing out of the ordinary, overall a very healthy egg." Lorenzo concluded

"Wait, you mean to say, I've been taking care of an abandoned LATIAS egg?" I say disbelievingly.

"Yup, and you really know how to take care of an egg, do you just hold it to your body?" Lorenzo asked.

"Y-yeah, other than when I first found her near the forest where Ash lives, I've been holding her for the rest of the time." Just then, the egg moved again.

"Oh my! We need to get her to the garden! If the area she hatches in is too small, my office could just blow up due to the shear force when a legendary hatches." Lorenzo said as I picked up the egg

After arriving, the egg had started to glow and I placed it dead center of the sacred garden.

"Get back! It could happen any second now!" I ran behind the nearest tree and just as I did, the air around me started to flow towards the egg, it stopped, but then a massive wave of energy hit me like a ton of bricks, but to my surprise, my body started to absorb large quantities of it, eventually knocking me out.

Subconscious

"Huh? Where am I?" I said waking up in a dark void

"That isn't simple to answer" A male voice said.

"W-who are you?" I asked slightly frightened by how creepy this is.

"My name is Xalos, But the humans I knew called me Latios." The voice replied.

"Oh. Mine's Kyle, I come from a different plane of existence." I said to Xalos.

"Touch the stone in the fountain and we shall talk some more, for now, I shall leave you to your new family member.

And that's when I decide to wake up.


End file.
